


Starbucks

by SuchBooshut



Category: NCIS
Genre: Characters from another fandom mentioned, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gibbs knows all, Light Angst, crossover but not really, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchBooshut/pseuds/SuchBooshut
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo has met someone. She is special and beautiful and FBI. Although that might be the least of his problems.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/OFC, Jethro Gibbs/Shannon Gibbs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and I had to get it down. It is a little AU but i hope you like it.

The airport Starbucks is packed when he finally gets out of the line, two hot drinks to his name and nowhere to sit. He cranes his head to see a little better to the other side of the room and spots the two seat table stuffed into a small corner that looks like it might be for staff more than anything else. He doesn't care though, he needs to sit. He is only a few months since he had a plague and although he feels better than he did then, he is still exhausted and just wants to sit. Senior is meant to be on a flight currently circling the airport and sooner rather than later he will have to deal with the old man. The place is larger than he expected from outside the small entrance set into one of the alcoves inside the airport. He studies the area as he passes tables of customers. Some of which look like they have been there for hours. Weary with odd looks on their faces, looks that only boredom and frustration usually lead to. Tony almost knocks over a little girl who darts into his path, her pigtails whipping wildly as she jumps into a man's arms.

"I'm sorry about that, she hasn’t seen her father for two months." A dark haired woman apologises with a sad smile.

"It's okay." Tony smiles back. The poor woman looked exhausted as well as relieved and he can't say he blames her. Being at the airport is stressful enough without an excited 5? 6? year old who is waiting for her father. He knows what that is like.

He doesn't realise he has got that lost in his musings until he reaches the table finally and a hand reaches the opposite chair just as he nudges the other with his foot. They seem to collapse into the chairs at the same time. The woman huffs like he is the rude one, like he is taking a seat away from someone else she would rather be sitting with. Tony looks around and see's no-one hovering and just figures that he will stand if her company arrives, hoping by then there will be another seat free. He decides to ignore her, especially as he is an adult, a federal agent and he can share a table with a complete stranger without acting like a child. It is a little awkward. Taking a long drink from his coffee he uses the excuse to lift his head and take in the stranger he has sat with.

Long light brown hair is covering most of what he can see as she presses her face almost into the venti cup of hot coffee she is holding close to her body. Tony is a lady's man and whilst he would normally be jumping at the chance to sweet talk a lady, something in him can't really be bothered. He is tired and grumpy. Gibbs has been pissing him off for days and he had been sat in traffic for almost an hour to get to the airport to pick up his father who hasn’t returned any of his calls or filled him in on why he is coming in to DC in the first place. Gibbs is often a bear these days so really there is no difference.

During Tony's thoughts and him sipping his coffee the woman hasn’t said anything to him. She has her face still in warming distance to her cup but she has raised her head a little higher. Deep blue eyes greet him as they make brief eye contact and he pictures mosaics of sea glass shot through with silver before he shakes his head at himself and returns to his coffee. She does the same and seems to be happier with her choice of seats and mystery companion now that she knows he won't bug her. She gets a little smile on her lips, her lower lip fuller and a little pouty. Her small nose wrinkles a little before her chin raises and suddenly she is starring right at him because she has definitely caught him looking at her. The look on her face would scare him if he hadn't had to deal with Gibbs for almost 5 years. He readies himself for a scolding.

Her mouth opens, she was probably going to call him a creep or something until his phone rings. Groaning he pulls the thing out of his pocket and groans louder when he sees the name on the screen. Ignoring the woman's small frown, it makes her looks unfairly adorable. Slumping forward on the table he gives himself a few seconds to grumble to himself, he knows how many rings it takes to ring off and as long as he answers before then he won't get in trouble.

One last groan he clears his throat and flips the phone open.

"Hey boss" he tries to sound like he isn't a little downtrodden and sick of the bullshit but with the way the man on the other end barks his name he doesn't think it was received well. Gibbs very rarely says much on the phone, if the man can't get out what he wants to say in 5 words or less there is a problem. He realises he isn't really paying attention to what Gibbs is saying and the man must think so too. After the second bark of his name he grimaces at the woman across from him who is frowning harder now and presses the speaker button. He has a headache and yelling in his ear is only going to make it worse. Laying the phone on the table in front of him he waits for what he knows is coming.

"DiNozzo get back to the office, McGee checked the flight manifest. Your dad isn't even on the plane and you still have paperwork to do." Tony groans again when the phone call clicks off and knocks his forehead back into the table a few times until something soft intercepts his skull meeting cheap wood. It is the mystery woman's hand. Soft and small he finds himself staring at it a little.

"Don't do that" the voice asks of him softly and it is so odd but just the sound of her voice makes him feel better, he can't explain it but she sounds so nice and kind. "You're going to hurt yourself." She smiles at him and for the first time Tony gets a real look at her face and he wishes he had tried harder to get to know her now because he has to leave and she is so beautiful he thinks it might break his heart to stand up right then. He is being a little dramatic he knows that but he wanted to go home and now he is destined for paperwork, it seems like a much darker prospect than just staying here and talking to a lovely woman.

"Urgh" he groans again and this time she chuckles, sweetly and with her small hand held over her mouth like she feels bad for it.

"Sorry" he shakes his head and realises he could get a few coffees to appease the beast back at the office and goes to stand.

"It's okay. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, my boss is a little bit grumpy at the minute and although he is usually a good guy it's just getting to me ya know" he lets himself drop back into the seat, tells himself it's because the line is very long and if he wants another drink, it would be prudent to wait until he could get in it near the front. The woman across from him smiles big and he can't take his eyes off of her for a second until he realises he is unloading on a perfect stranger. He cringes a little, pulling his eyes from her face.

"He grumpy a lot?" she asks, a slight shift in her posture and he wonders what that is about but his thoughts are derailed when she lifts her enormous coffee cup off the table and he sees the FBI badge on the table.

"Yeah." he doesn't know what else to say, this woman is a perfect stranger and although he isn't sure if he will ever see her again, he doesn't think it's prudent to tell her everything. "FBI, you work out of the Hoover Building?" can't blame a man for checking.

"Yeah, just transferred actually." The woman seems a little wary of revealing too much so he goes for a joke.

"Ah if you meet a guy called Sacks, tell him DiNozzo says hi and flip him off, or just call him Slacks and he should get the message." he leans forward, popping the lid on his second coffee and doctoring it just so, "Don't worry, us Special Agents got to stick together." he laughs a little but stops when her darker eyebrow rises and he realises they haven't actually been introduced yet.

"Very Special Agent Anthony D DiNozzo, at your service. Well if you were in the Navy anyway. NCIS" he reaches out to shake and she grasps his hand firmly.

"Special Agent Kay, and no I am not joking." she smirks when his mouth opens and closes with the many, many Men in Black references he can make but with the shake of her head and the lilt to her laugh she already knows what he wants to say.

"Agent Kay. Do you have a first name?" his question causes her to laugh again and he really can't figure out why that's funny but her laugh is so cute he doesn't think he cares.

"That is my first name, well Kelly actually but nobody calls me that. My boss's boss calls me Kay and I just go with it now." as she talks she starts to clean up the detritus they have accumulated between them and he decides to help. The line is shorter now anyway and he really should be going, there could be traffic and Gibbs is already going to be pissed as it is.

"I really should be going. Grumpy Boss remember." he fills her in.

"Yeah I really should too, I am supposed to be in front of Agent Booth's desk by 1600" she grabs her bag from the floor and he gestures to the line but he really can't help but be reluctant to leave.

Agent Kay pulls her dark green coat around herself and hoists her bag onto her shoulder Marine style. Double checking the table and her surroundings she nods a little but she seems as reluctant to leave as he is. The frown is back.

"Hey, everything okay?" Tony can't help himself. His father always told him he would get himself in trouble one day by offering to help anyone who came along and he knows it's his dads twisted way of trying to protect him but who would he be if he didn't offer an ear after he complained about his boss to her.

"Yeah I just gotta make my way to the rentals desk and it is so packed with people I am probably going to have to get a cab." she grumbles a little and he really can't help his huff of laughter.

"The Hoover building isn't too far away from the navy yard you know. I suppose I could drop you off on my way through." he shuffles forward in line when someone grumbles behind him at the gap and Kay follows him.

"Are you sure, I really don't want to put you out" She seems really unsure now, thinking hard about something.

"Nah don't worry about it. Let me just get some coffees and we can head out. We can call it a favour if it bothers you that much," he laughs. Kay nods her head then, the smile back on her face. A surge of people come in from the landed flights and breaks their mini starring contest. Pointing to the entrance behind her she says she will wait outside. Nodding he moves up to the barista and rattles off his order. The teams favourites plus two cups for Gibbs and a large cappuccino for Kay. He saw what she had ordered earlier but he doesn't think he could navigate the language to order all those extras so he gets it normal and just loads up on sugar and milks packets before he makes his way out. Getting out of the airport is no easier than getting in but they manage it.

They get to the car easily after that and once the coffees are secure and his and Kay's handed out he begins the drive back to work. At first the silence seems to stretch, he doesn't know what else to talk about and he spends a few minutes marvelling at that before Kay surprises him and speaks up. He knows how to talk to almost anyone, but there is something about Kay that has him stumbling over his usual flirty persona.

"So you know anyone else at the Hoover building?" the nerves in her voice are a little unmistakeable and he doesn't blame her. Working for a federal agency can be intimidating as all fuck at first add in the fact she is in the Headquarters with the big boys club and he really, really doesn't blame her.

"Booth is a good guy. He is a little too uptight sometimes but you should get along well." he fills her in on some of the others he knows, just enough to get the lay of the land and maybe help her out a little. After a few minutes he realises he missed his favourite FBI agent and grins.

"You met Fornell?"

"Oh yeah" Kay grins and he just smiles back waiting. "He's kinda like my uncle. Which is really making me look forward to working with him." she rolls her eyes a little and the sarcasm comes across loud and clear. "I got enough shit in the Chicago office because they thought I was being helped along by him. Gossips spreads faster at the office than a cold in a kindergarten. Combine that with a few has-beens who remember me being a kid and following my Uncle Toby around his office a lot. Well. Doesn't matter that I beat most of those jackasses on the firing range or at hand to hand. I must have had a leg up by Fornell." Kay pauses for a second and rubs her brow, "Sorry , I didn't mean to go off on you like that."

"Ah don't worry. I got a lot of shit at first too. I got recruited by my boss straight onto the MCRT when I graduated from FLET-C and since I have had all sorts of crap thrown at me because I started off a cop in Baltimore, I get it" he waves as he changes lane and for a few minutes they drive in silence.

"You ever get accused of sucking your boss's dick to get where you are?" she asks, he knows that tone and he sometimes bemoans his fellow man, Kate has said similar in her time with them about the secret service. Chastised he thinks about how hard it must be to be a woman in the Armed Fed Playhouse and thinks he really should think before he speaks next time.

"Nah I wish, just to see their face when Gibbs sneaks up on them and catches them." he tries to joke but knows it lands a little flat. " I know some people are jerks and in no way can I make up for it, but I just know that you wouldn’t be at HQ working with the best if you didn't earn it and those dicks are just jealous. You are clearly better than them and if they don't see that obviously they should go back to Quantico and re-train. Or retire before they are forced to in a few years." she smiles at that at least and he resolutely decides to ignore the blush he sees before he gets himself into trouble.

She stays quiet after that and whilst he drives he thinks about who he knows that has a daughter old enough to be an FBI Agent and know Fornell. He wonders if he should ask Gibbs before he realises that would be a bad idea, Gibbs is probably already going to be pissed enough. They make it to the Hoover building with an hour to spare and whilst Tony is pulling as close as he can get without having to go through security checks he fills her in on some of the best close by food outlets and coffee shops. Gives her some traffic secrets and anything else he knows to try and help her transition.

"Hey thanks" she says as she heaves the duffle back over her shoulder from his backseat.

"No problem. Seriously you ever need anything come see me at NCIS and ask for DiNozzo." he resists giving her his card but only because he doesn't want to come across as belonging to the group of dicks they were just talking about. Kay smiles slowly at him before digging in her pocket a little and producing a card.

"Or you could call me and we can get a drink sometime and you can fill me in on the tips and tricks to DC" she smirks as she hands him the card and her twinkling eyes are too compelling, he smiles back. It isn't until he gets back to NCIS does he look at the card, it is makeshift one with Agent Kay written in neat black swirls and two numbers underneath.

He smiles and gets ready for the Gibbs rant. Turns out coffee does soothe the beast.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A case hits hard the next morning and it isn't until he is on a coffee run the day after does he remember about the card in his wallet. It burns a hole through his trousers the whole way back to his desk. Depositing each person's mid-morning treats on their desks he makes his way back to his own and dithers a little. Shaking his head at himself he pulls the card out of his wallet and sends a text.

_"Hey."_ Pressing send before he realises that she doesn't have his number he follows it up with two more.

_"It's Tony"_

_"DiNozzo"_ he cringes, almost throwing the thing in his top draw. Taking a deep breath because he is usually a lot smoother than this he looks up and sees his team starring at him. Kate looks curious, her eyes flit to the card still on his desk. He puts it away before she gets any ideas. The smile on her face when he locks his draw tells him he has failed. Tim looks a little confused, he still hasn’t taken a drink of his coffee or even pulled the Danish out of the bag.

"Everything okay over there McStumpt." Tony takes a huge bite out of his donut, Kate grimaces at him. She hates when he eats like that and whilst he kind of regrets it when he has to chew all the dough now stuffed into his mouth, she isn't looking at him anymore.

"Yeah Tony. Thanks." Tim smiles at the lemon curd Danish he brought back, he knows his Probie. Fridays are his cheat day. Gibbs has gone back to his coffee by the time Tony has chewed and swallowed. But he swears he saw a little bemused smirk on the older man's face before. Oh well Gibbs has been downright happy these last few days, Tony doesn't know what is up yet but he hopes it lasts. He decides that trying to figure out his boss is a kin to madness so he pulls up the evaluations he has to fill out and gets to work. He never does Kate's and Tim's in the office. He knows better than that. They are nosy and whilst he would love to annoy them with just what he is writing he doesn't need their egos stroked so thoroughly. Gibbs and he always confer on work like that, it helps to get a better view of any problem areas. Nope, today he is evaluating the security staff. It is a tedious job. Most of them are perfectly good at their jobs, and repeating the same language becomes a real problem after a while. A sharp rattle in his draw breaks him from his work, it startles him enough that he kicks his desk a little. Kate and Tim snicker at him a little before he retrieves his phone and silences the vibration.

_"I figured. Thanks for the clarification though :D"_

_"You're Welcome. How's the new job going?"_

Replying quickly he make sure his phone is on silent and continues on with his paperwork. It isn't until Kate goes to snatch his phone a half hour later does he realise Kay has texted back. Kate grumbles a little, he knows she is just trying to get him back for all the times he was nosy in her love life. Shaking his head at her scowl he tucks the phone into his pocket and switches it back to vibrate. They keep up a steady conversation through-out the rest of the day. Mostly small talk about her job and all that it entails.

They text so much now that sometimes he thinks Gibbs will head slap him, but the older man is either mellowing with age or doesn't care because it doesn't come. He decides he isn't going to think about it. Gibbs mood could change for any number of reasons and he figures as long as he doesn't get distracted from a case he won't feel any wrath. 

Three weeks in around lunch time, he gets a phone call.

"Hey" is all he says before she is chattering away and he can't help smile into the phone. The first mini-rant he heard in the car clued him in to her personality a little and he finds he likes listening to her. It gives him insights into her that he doesn't think she would normally let him see. It isn't until he notices Kate and Tim's eyes on him does he move to the steps to have his conversation.

"So it's going well then." he laughs when the tirade comes to an end.

"Oh its going so well. My boss is in love with our head of the forensics team and Slacks really is a dick." Kay bemoans, wrapping her work issues up into a neat package.

"Did you flip him off?"

"Nah not until like the third day I had been there and he asked me about getting a drink so he could show a _pretty little_ newbie like me _all_ the ropes" the way her voice changes and her over pronunciation of certain words tells him that it is an exact quote and he feels a spike of jealousy in his gut that he hasn’t felt in a while. Slacks really is a dickhead.

"Please tell me you let him have it?" Tony chuckles and when Kay joins in he knows he won't be needing to pay Slacks a personal visit. He knows Kay can look after herself, but some men are such pigs that only another man can get them to shut the hell up.

"Oh yeah I did, you should have seen his face, thought he was gonna try and reprimand me until Fornell called him a dick and dragged him away from a growling Booth. I didn't know who was going to smack him first, me or Bones." she sounds lighter now and he is glad.

"Bones?" he knows, of course he does. He hears enough on the basketball court and the gyms to know who she is talking about but he wants to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah she is amazing. Works with Booth which you would know." he laughs at getting caught. "So how is your day going?"

"Oh you know the usual. Growling Boss, although he seems a little mellower these last few weeks. The sorta-Probie and the Probie-Probie are nosy little ferrets at the minute." he smiles. They had talked about their teams a little over text and although she didn't know much about hers, he did a little digging on the grapevine for the latest gossip for her. They talk a little longer before she informs him that she really should get back to work, she has ID Picture day today for the Jeffersonian and she wants to be able to freshen up before hand. He clicks off and rounds on his teammates who have been pretending to photocopy paperwork. Kate notices him first because she isn't all that subtle at lurking for office gossip.

"Sorta-Probie. Tony I don't know how many times I have to tell yo..." He opens his mouth to cut her off because he doesn't need the lecture today when Gibbs rounds the other side of the bullpen at the same time as them and he does it for him.

"Agent Todd, whether you like it or not Agent DiNozzo is your SFA. Whilst you were Secret Service for a long time, and you were officially a Probationary Agent for a short time you are still his somewhat Probie." The silence stretches whilst Kate looks thoroughly chastised, Tony can't help feel a little relieved. "Tony's way of putting it is shorter" Gibbs smiles and the tension in the room drops. Tony and Tim try not to gape, Tony a little more successfully but he knows Gibbs catches it anyway. Tim makes his way to his desk with just a look and Tony goes back to making sure his files are sorted before handing them in to Gibbs. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

5PM comes around a lot faster than Tony realises and it isn't until Gibbs knocks on his desk that he takes his head off of the screen.

"Go home Tony." he says softly like they are back in those scary times when Kate was in surgery for a very close gunshot wound to her chest, it almost nicked her heart and the hunt for Ari had begun. He had complained Gibbs was too kind back then.

"Got it Boss. I just.." Tony trails off because he doesn't know how to explain that he was scoping out restaurants because he wants to ask Kay for dinner. He doesn't know if Gibbs would approve. He clicks the windows closed and shuts down the computer.

"Date?" Gibbs asks in an uncharacteristic display of friendly curiosity, Tony shrugs his backpack a little higher as they pile onto the elevator. Ignoring the looks he is getting from the other two he just shakes his head a little.

"I dunno Boss. She is too good for me I think" Tony can't help himself. Kate and Tim stay uncharacteristically quiet as they all unload in the parking garage, saying brief goodbyes as Tony walks over to his car. He thinks Gibbs has just walked away, leaving him to his musings until he goes to open the door and has to step back.

Gibbs sidesteps and Tony laughs when he startles.

"Anyone ever tell you that they should put a bell on you? Boss" Tony jokes and then winces, waiting for the head slap.

"My Wife, all the time." Gibbs smiles and Tony can't help it. Shannon Gibbs is a lovely woman, she hasn’t been into the office in a few weeks and whilst rumours are rife. Tony knows she hasn’t left him like everyone thinks, Gibbs is still pretty mild in comparison to the three weeks she had been away at her Mother's after her fall. If she had left him he would be unbearable. He hasn't been round to the house in a while, the last time was just after Kate started. His heating was busted and when he had arrived Shannon had been in the process of re-decorating. Apparently there were several new pictures she needed to find space for.

"You know DiNozzo you might be my SFA because you were mine first, but you deserve to be there. Maybe looking for a woman who is too good for you is the right way to go about things." Gibbs claps him on the shoulder before turning to get into his own truck a few spaces down. Tony climbs into his car a little dazed. He remembers this Gibbs, the guy who disappeared shortly after Kate joined. He joked that she was the reason his mood was sore enough to know that it wasn't the real reason, so did Kate. Something was eating at their boss for a while and he wouldn't tell them, it was personal and they knew that the easiest way to make it worse was ask. Gibbs was still a hard ass but he just had these moments before and they had been few and far between for a while. Tony groaned as he started the car, he really didn't want to think about what new shit might be about to pop up in their lives.

Running errands was always a chore and after a few hours Tony was done, it was Thursday night and he wanted a movie and a pizza. Two of his favourites and a Magnum P.I marathon was just what the doctor ordered . He hadn't been settled into the first episode long when his phone chimed with a text.

_"Whatcha doin?"_

_"Magnum, Pizza, Couch"_

_"Drink?"_

It takes him a minute or two to reply to that one. He really shouldn't because although it isn't a school night, he is so tired. Paperwork has a way of getting to him faster than any foot chase. He needs to be up and around. His teammates like to try and get to him by accusing him of slacking, but little do they know that he does most of his paperwork on nights when he can't sleep. He can get it done much faster that way and with no one else using the resources the network works faster, plus he gets into a groove with typing with no one around that disappears when he is being watched. It bugs the hell out of him but he is working on it. He finally decides to be honest.

_"I have Beer. my place? Too tired for a bar."_

_"Sure."_

He sends the address when the reply comes some minutes later, he tries not to think about how he worried he had been a bit forward. This sort of stuff never bothered him before and whilst what he had said to Gibbs was true he also didn't know where this new stuff was coming from. Kay was beautiful. There was no doubt, but there was just something about her that made him want to know everything he could about her. He knew himself enough to know that what he was feeling was rare, but he didn't know what to do about it. Kay was a new friend yes but he wanted her to know he wasn't hitting on her just to get in her pants. It was just how to convey that.

When the knock came he let Kay in and it was a little awkward whilst he got her a beer. Once the first gulp was had however she seemed to sag a little and smiled up at him.

"You don't know how much I needed this today."

"You good?" he asks whilst he sits and nudges the pizza towards her, turning the TV down a little before he presses play.

"Oh no I didn't come to ruin your evening, I'm fine. It was just a little trying in the office today that's all."

"Don't even worry about it. I have seen this one before . In fact I have seen them all before." he shrugs a little self-conscious but it eases when she just chuckles and settles back into the sofa.

"I'm going to pre-face this by telling you that if you ask me no questions I will tell you no lies." he nods and tries not to watch her take a deep breath as he settles next to her. "So there is a reason that I don't go by my last name. In Chicago it wasn't so bad, I just got the usual you know. But in DC my dad is like a.. a legend." he squints at her then, he so desperately wants to ask, but he also knows what she said.

"See!" she grumbles having caught the look of curiosity on his face. Taking another big gulp of her beer and huffing.

"Hey. I wasn't saying a word. I will admit that I am curious. But If you don't want to tell then I am really not asking." she eyes him for a few seconds before seeming to find him genuine enough. He really would not like to get into a discussion about who's parents careers and reputations are the worst.

"Anyway, saying that I fucked my boss is a little easier to deal with than being told that I am only there because of my Daddy" listening to her swear sends a little jolt through him, he doesn't know why but he has always liked women who do what they want, say what they want. Swearing is still that taboo from his childhood that he loved to flaunt in front of his parents and teachers, even the staff. Just to listen to them gasp because it was rude. He knows he has issues. "I know it sounds messed up but the sex jokes I can handle. I can kick them in the nuts or you know put them on their knees and make them say they are my bitch on the mats. Booth endorses it, says a dose of humility is good for them. With a partner like his I get it. But when they are whining because "Daddy called in favours" and "They are never going to get anywhere because I get everything handed to me because of my last name" it just infuriates me." he doesn't laugh at her finger quotes, nodding seriously. "I know it sounds a little childish but I can't help it. I go by Kay because it is easier than having to deal with the bullshit I got in training"

"I can't say I understand because my Dad has never set foot in a federal agency for legitimate reasons. Not that he is a well known name either" he quickly throws in at her hasty look. "He is just legitimate enough to skate just under the wire. But..."

"But?" he is very aware of what he might say next could get him punched. But he hopes not.

"But maybe you should embrace your last name." He says whilst keeping his eyes firmly on the screen. He can see her watching him from the corner of his eye so he waits.

"Embrace it? How is that going to help?" she leans forward for some pizza and just brings the box back with her. Grabbing a slice he attempts to explain.

"Listen they probably didn't stop saying you sucked Booth's dick, they just stopped saying it to your face because it wasn't fun."

"I know that." she says around a bite of pizza and her hand.

"And whilst that is still fucked up. My point is it's not fun because there is no basis for it, that and you don't react how they want you to. They can't throw gossip in your face. Your file probably speaks for itself if you are working with Booth and Brennan. So if you learned to joke about this like you do the other stuff maybe it would feel better eventually. Embracing your last name, is basically a big fuck you to them all because whilst they all can say what they want. Everyone who matters knows that you are only there because you deserve it. Chicago proved that." he had gotten to know a little of why she left Chicago in the few weeks they had known each other and the gossip had filtered through.

"Chicago was a cake walk compared to this job. Well apart from my last case. Here it is non-stop and I have to deal with more bullshit. Getting shot at a bad raid was almost easy." she is joking but he knows that it wasn't. Getting shot is never easy.

"Does Booth care about your last name?"

"Nah. He isn't like that. Plus he knows Dad, and he knows he isn't going to put a word in, never mind fight my battles. He taught me to stand up for myself. Plus, Dad would rather I wasn't a Fed at all."

"You could always just kick their butts for this too." he tries to joke and she laughs. Handing him the pizza box before standing, complaining that she needs to use the bathroom. He shows her where it is before he gets a refill. When she gets back they settle in and watch Magnum for a little while. It isn't until he yawns and she copies that he realises it has gotten late.

"I better go."

"Do you need me to give you a ride anywhere?"

"I am driving an SUV. I love the company cars." laughing as she gathers up her coat and as she turns to head for the door he follows. He reaches out to adjust her collar on instinct and she turns into his arms. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds before she steps onto her tip toes and kisses him. He reacts immediately, pulling her in and lowering his head so she isn't stretching too far. She is a little shorter in her sneakers. They break apart but don't go far.

"I really should go." she whispers in the space between them and he leans down and pecks her lips before grabbing his keys. He walks her to her car and whilst she complains that she is a big girl and can take care of herself she also giggles when he opens her door for her. He gives her another quick kiss and waves as she drives off. He feels like a dork as he climbs the steps back to his apartment. But he doesn't care because Kay kissed him.

He sends a Goodnight Text a half-hour later.

_"Goodnight"_ comes back after he is already asleep.

The next day he can't help but have a little skip in his step. He makes it into the Bullpen and settles behind his desk before the others. He gets some much needed training booked in for the team so they are not behind on their annual requirements. He is so busy arranges dates and bookings that he misses his colleagues entering and joking that he is unusually busy today.

"I just had a good night is all McSnoop" he narrows his eyes at the screen but keeps typing.

"Gross Tony" Kate complains from her desk.

"I watched Magnum and had a beer with a friend actually Kate" he emphasises her name in that way that annoys her and waits to continue till she opens her mouth to reply, "you know what they say about assuming things" he smirks to himself and doesn't realise Gibbs is stood nearby until no reply comes from either Kate or Tim. Gibbs has his customary coffee cup in hand as he leans on Tony's partition, there is a calculating look in his eyes but it is gone almost instantly. Gibbs just growls out that they have a case, and walks away.

The case is almost too cut and dry at first but before they know it they are knee deep in a web of lies and they have 3 more bodies. It is almost 2am by the time they all realise that they are staying for the night. Tony moans when he settles onto the autopsy table and Ducky turns off the lights. He is awoken an hour later by his phone vibrating on his chest.

"Hey." he answers sleepily, not really checking the ID because he doesn't want to open his eyes yet.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you." she is being quiet and he wrestles with his worry a little before settling on what to say next.

"What's up?" Ducky is still working at the other end of the room and he waves at Tony with a bloody hand when Tony catches his eye. It is a wonder he doesn't have nightmares more often sometimes he thinks and realises after a second he hasn’t got a reply.

"Kay?" he asks, sitting upright and climbing off of the table.

"Yeah I'm here. Couldn't sleep. Fornell said something about 4 bodies and counting earlier and I just thought you might be still up. Did I wake you?"

"No" he assures her, waving once more to Ducky he gets into the elevator and tries not to yawn too obviously.

"Liar" she admonishes playfully.

"Hey technically I shouldn't have been sleeping on an autopsy table, and who doesn't like to talk to a beautiful lady at almost 4am." he ignores the looks he is getting from Tim. Kate is asleep behind her desk and Gibbs had what has to be the 14th cup of coffee in his hand. Settling behind his desk, he boots up his searches to see if he has had any results. "So tell me why you can't sleep."

"I don't know. I was supposed to move into my new place in a few days and I just keep thinking about how once I do that it's going to be permanent you know?" she yawns before apologising and catches himself thinking she sounds so comfortable he wants to snuggle with her. Shaking his head a little he turns his chair around when he sees no results yet. Pushing the leather back till he can lift his feet onto his cabinet and recline.

"I know that feeling." he chuckles.

"Yeah." she yawns again. "I officially work Major Case for the FBI" she sounds excited and he can't help but laugh at her excitement.

"You are going to be running that team one day with your own squint squad and everything." she sighs down the phone and he knows that it is all she needed. Someone who will tell her that her excitement is warranted. "Did you tell your parents you are moving out yet?"

"Yeah. Mom is fine, Dad however is a little over-protective. Inspected the place thoroughly, had me send a copy of the leasing contract to a lawyer before I sign. I bet he did some background checks too." she laughs a little, he can hear her shuffling about in bed. He really wishes he wasn't at work.

"You know he is over-protective for a reason. If he is half the legend you say he is, he probably has seen it all. I would probably rather have your dad than my own and I haven't even met the man yet." he has tried to put some feelers out but no-one has been willing to share information with him. It's like they are scared of him sometimes when he brings it up. He even asked Booth once who just laughed loudly, the sound echoing around the basketball court. He never did get an answer as to what was so hilarious.

"Mom tried to get him to see reason you know? I am almost 30 there is no need for me to be living in my parent's house when I can afford a place of my own. She gets it. Well either that or she just wants her sewing room back." Kay chuffs quietly and he can hear her fighting sleep.

"You sound so comfortable. God I miss my bed."

Gibbs clears his throat behind him and gives Tony a pointed look, holding up one finger he chance's his boss breaking it to explain he has to go.

"Go get a warm glass of milk and try and get some sleep. I have to go."

"Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight Kel" he hangs up, rechecks his computer and reiterates what he did 5 hours ago when his computers first started searching through miles long databases. Gibbs doesn't seem to take it well ordering them all to go home. Tony jumps at the chance and is back in the building so fast the next day that he thinks going home to sleep was a weird dream.

The case ends abruptly when 3 different searches pop up almost simultaneously with the same name. The man is easier to find after that and soon he is babbling his confession to Gibbs after the marine glares at him for only ten minutes.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Their first date turns out to be a little bit of a disaster. They go to a restaurant not far away that her team frequents. He barely gets to sit down before his phone rings in his pocket. Gibbs has a new case and needs picking up. The upside is she kisses the apology from his lips and tells him they will have lunch when the case is solved. Not for the first time he curses his boss and the career he has chosen. Kay saunters away to her car, when he follows her to her parking spot. Giving her one last kiss and hopes he will get to see her in the deep blue dress again soon, he leaves. She looked radiant and he isn't ashamed to admit he pouts a little. Gibbs climbs in the car and takes one look at him before he laughs a little.

"Date?" he is amused but at the moment it really isn't funny.

"Yeah." Tony sighs as he navigates the early evening traffic to take them to the crime scene. He knows he is being a little morose over something that he is probably going to have to get used to. He and Kay have kissed thrice and whilst he wants to go slow with her, it has taken them almost a month to get to this point. The case could go on for days or weeks and who knows when he is going to have the opportunity to go on a date with her again.

"She special?" Gibbs clears his throat a little after he speaks and whilst Tony really wants to ask why his boss is so interested in his life all of a sudden, he doesn't. Thinking about it a little he could really use some advice. Gibbs has been married over 30 years now and is bound to have some wisdom on the subject of dating, or at least how to keep a woman who he never gets to see.

"We met at the airport. Transfer from Chicago, she is working for Booth at the Hoover building. We ended up at the same table because there was no other seats left. I was tired and not in the mood to flirt like I usually do so I ignored her. She had stuff on her mind too and it suited us both." Gibbs is silently listening in the passenger seat, Tony glances at him as they take a turn and the older man raises an eyebrow telling him to continue.

" I was complaining, you had just given me an earful. Senior wasn't even on his flight and I was just tired. And she laughed at me. I swear Gibbs I have never hated you more than at that moment when I had to leave. I gave her a lift to Feeb HQ and since we have just been talking."

"This the same girl that is possibly too good for you?" Gibbs asks after Tony trails off. He doesn't know what to say next.

"Same one. I just want to spend time with her, like all the time. I don't know what to do with this Boss. Normally I meet someone and the whole relationship is done 3 days later. No second guessing. But we hang out. Drink bear and complain about our bosses, eat take out and watch Magnum. I don't want to use none of my normal tactics with her, but without them I don't know how to proceed." They aren't far away now and Tony knows this is the most he and Gibbs have really talked in a while. The older man is somewhat of a father figure to him and telling him about Kelly seems a weight has been lifted. He never calls her Kelly around Gibbs. The man's daughter is a sore subject, she moved away to Cali to go to college and apparently hasn’t been back since. Calls are not the same and whilst Gibbs doesn't talk about it he knows that it hurts.

"You ever thought of just explaining that to her?" Gibbs is a little gruff again when his voice interrupts the eerie quiet that the car has settled in since he stopped talking. A bridge in the middle of nowhere is the stuff of horror movies at night and whilst Kate and Tim are behind them in the truck somewhere. Tony can't help but think if Gibbs wanted to murder him the area would be the perfect place.

"What?" He thinks it's a valid question but he knows how it would go. Exaggerating his own voice a little he continues, "Oh hey, You are a very pretty lady and it make me sweat like a school boy just holding your hand, but I have never been in a relationship before and I am so stuck on what to do next that I think I am going to lose you anyway." At least Gibbs thinks it's funny, at least by the laugh echoing around the car is anything to go by.

"Wow DiNozzo you sound like you are in love."

"I really think I might be Boss." Tony groans, pulling the car to a stop next to Ducky's ME van. Gibbs has his frown back in place as he climbs out of the car. Tony locks the car and goes to walk away before Gibbs voice stops him.

"Unless you tell her, how is she going to know? She can't read your mind DiNozzo and the best way to keep her is to tell her when you are scared of losing her."

Kate and Tim look shocked by the deep and profound advice coming from their boss.

"Sound advice Jethro." The ME distracts Gibbs but not before Tony nods to show he was listening. The pair wander off, probably to discuss any findings Ducky can infer at first glance. Tim and Kate loiter around the back of the van whilst he reaches for his sketch book and pencils.

"What was that about?" Kate asks as he make sure he has everything he needs.

"I asked Gibbs for advice, I got it." He tries to give her the bare minimum so they can move on, but he should have known it wasn't that easy.

"You met someone Tony. Does she make your heart flutter and you brain all dizzy." Affecting a dreamy tone to her voice, she clutches her hands together under her chin. Head tilted to the side and her eye lashes fluttering at him.

"Yeah I have actually. I figure Gibbs has been married longer than anyone else I know, who better to get advice from." he informs them as he walks away.

Kate passes him the camera as she comes to stand nearby, making notes as he shoots.

"So are you going to tell us about her?" Kate grumbles a little. He makes a reminder to see if she needs to talk at some point but he doesn't have time now.

"She works on Booth's team." he starts,

"FBI? I thought you said you would never date a woman who had her own gun again." Tim interrupts from where he is taking measurements.

"I did say that didn't I Probie." Tony grits his teeth because he isn't explaining himself again, if Tim wants to wind him up he will just ignore him.

"So how did you meet?" Tim has gone back to evidence collecting which is good for him, despite the smirk on his face. Tony would really hate to start doling out head slaps.

"At the airport." The sketch is almost finished. Gibbs and Ducky are talking T.O.D and their theories on how the young petty officer ended up dead in a ditch in the middle of nowhere.

"Please tell me you weren’t scamming on the poor woman whilst she was stressed and vulnerable Tony." Kate shakes her head in disappointment but he doesn't need the lecture. Gibbs is now looking at him and Ducky is rambling on about the time his friend Eddie ended up in a ditch after a night out back in his birthplace.

"If you must know Kate, out of the two of us that day I would say we were both stressed. Also if you met Kay you wouldn't be worried I was taking advantage. That woman could probably take you down to the mats Agent Todd." Tony smiles sweetly at his colleague who rolls her eyes.

"I was trained for the Presidential Protection Detail Tony, I doubt it."

They collect the evidence among Kate and Tim's speculation about this new girl. Tony ignores the looks Ducky and Gibbs are exchanging. Gibbs declares he will ride back with Ducky and instructs them to make sure the area is cordoned off and searched thoroughly. The huge lights get dragged out and before long Kay is forgotten as they compile possible clues, trash and even a random boot.

Between the wife, her many boyfriends and the fact that the Petty Officer was in a clandestine relationship with his older, male C.O. The case is a shit show. They have so many leads to follow at first that it seems the paperwork alone will drown them before long. A long string of JAG Lawyers later and the case has stalled. All their suspects have alibis. The wife it turns out only has boyfriends because her husband came out to her when they were kids, they married for convenience when she got pregnant with another man's baby in her teens. Nobody knew that their marriage was a sham. It suited them, with DADT being a thing and all to keep it quiet. Tony doesn't know why her story niggles at him but he confirms her alibi and is back to square one.

To say Gibbs isn't happy is an understatement. He and Ducky have been having more meetings than anyone thinks is necessary for the case. Lunch time comes around on the third day and Tony has had enough. Between meetings and phone calls, he hasn’t left his desk a whole lot and he really needs to get some of his energy out. He can't sit still and he knows it's because something is bugging him. Deciding to compile a list of Family lawyers in the area he informs Gibbs that he is going to run down a lead that he isn't sure about. Gibbs eyes him a little before telling him to take his time.

The first three lawyers are a bust and he is beginning to feel disheartened. Maybe his theory about the wife is off this time. He shakes his head and gets back in the car to go to the next one when he sees a text on his phone.

_"Late Lunch?"_

He calls her with the car phone and confirms he will meet Kay for lunch. They meet up outside a small cafe not far from either of their offices. The each order and once the silence stretches a little Tony decides to take Gibbs advice, he just isn't sure where to start so he goes easy.

"So how is moving going?"

"Moving is going. I have very little furniture, and the walls are a little bare but I love it. You should come and see it sometime." Kay smiles up at him from where she has her face hovering over her coffee cup. He found it is a habit with her and she explained before that it started in college, she likes to feel the heat on her face whilst she takes a breath to think. Now she does it all the time.

"So why don't we go furniture shopping. If my lead pans out I might be able to swing the day off tomorrow or Thursday."

"Why would you want to come shopping with me?" her smile is shy now, Tony leans forward and covers her hand on the table. She has given him the perfect segue.

"So I can spend time with you." He says it so quietly that he is afraid she hasn’t heard him at first, her eyes seem to search his for a minute. He lets her. "I really want us to get to know one another, see if this is something that could really work. I haven't dated a lot, between work and everything else I never really met someone who made me want to try before. I really want to try with you."

"Okay Tony, we can go shopping." she smiles as she nods, standing quickly to lean over the small table and give him a short kiss. Their hands stay connected through-out the rest of their meal and whilst they talk about work and what stuff she is yet to buy it is comfortable. Like the slight awkwardness that sometimes took over had been blown away by his honesty. They say goodbye to one another less than a half hour after they met up but she understands. He has leads to follow and a boss who will be sore like a bear with a stubbed toe if he doesn't return with a new lead.

The last lawyers office he finds what he was looking for. Another reason to bring the wife in for questioning. They should also bring in her friend who gave her an alibi too because he is pretty sure it is bogus. He stops at the drive through on his way back and gets Gibbs a large black coffee. The team are eating when he returns. He cringes a little at the sandwich on his desk.

"You already had lunch didn't you?" Kate accuses when he stops at Gibbs desk.

"Yeah I might have." he admits, scratching his neck to avoid his bosses glare. "but before I get into that, Thanks Boss. I took your advice." He hands the coffee over before getting to his computer and finding the file he was looking for, the office assistant has emailed him all he needs to know.

"So this case has been bothering me. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what until I thought about Petty Officer Wheeler's deal with his wife. They could each date whoever they wanted but they weren’t allowed to get attached. Unless they were really serious about the person, in that case they would discuss a new arrangement." Tony explains whilst he taps a few keys and gets ready to present what he has found.

"Yes Tony, she told us all of that." Kate points out.

"I know that Kate. What I am thinking is? What happens if one of them meets "The One". The other doesn't want to give up the marriage, a convenient cover for a man who is gay and doesn't feel like coming out is in his best interest." Tony asks.

"Well I am guessing one of them would file for divorce." Tim puts his two cents in and with a look Gibbs is on his feet and ready for what Tony has found. The other two gather behind them.

"Mrs. Wheeler filed for divorce 2 months ago, she went to a small practice on the edge of Bethesda. No-Contest. Quick, Clean and Over. Her exact words. 3 days later she rescinded. Told her lawyer that she no longer needed their services, her and her husband had worked things out."

"So why didn't she tell us?" Kate asked, "It can't have been that important to her if she cancelled it that quickly. What if that's why she didn't tell us, she changed her mind and didn't think it was consequential and that we needed to know."

"That is a good point." he concedes, "Except we know she was sleeping with members of Wheeler's unit right? Phone records and her own admission proves that. 2 days before she stopped the divorce proceedings, A Petty Officer Hanlon was fatally shot on the Pakistan border. We know this. The only member of the team to die on a scouting trip that should have been routine. No other injuries, two enemy combatants dead. McGee how many times did Mrs. Wheeler try and contact Hanlon between those two days?" Tim scurries to his computer, pulling up the records.

"27 calls, 14 texts and a dozen failed video calls."

"How many to Petty Officer Wheeler?"

"1. The next day. He called her, it lasted 5 minutes." Tim fills them in.

"The last time they spoke before that?"

"The week before, 22 minutes on scheduled video time. That's the call that the C.O told us ended in an argument."

"So I got to thinking about the divorce thing right. What if she had found her True North. Someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, her husband away on tour so she can't really have a real conversation with him about it but she tries anyway. Then the man she loves is killed and she just goes back to normal. Doesn't even think about it, is told by her husband that her boyfriend is dead and just cancels the divorce? The rumour mill says they have been rocky since." The team are still looking at him like he is a bit crazy, he knows this is convoluted reasoning but it's the only thing he can come up with that makes any sense.

"What if she asked him for a divorce on that call? It is probably the worst time for her to bring it up. He is sat in a tent with his C.O and probably half his unit and she brings up their deal? He gets mad. Tells her no. Whatever he can to get her off the call. She is pissed at him, they don't speak until he calls her to tell her that the man she was going to leave him for is dead. Who else is she going to blame for not being with the one she loves?" Gibbs is staring at him a little and it is a lot unnerving. He has no clue what he just said that put that look on his boss's face.

"Kate go bring her in. Tell her we have new information to go over with her. Do not let her think we have questions about this. Take McGee." Gibbs commands and Tony breathes a sigh of relief, either Gibbs thinks this theory has merit or he is humouring him. Either way he will take it and hope it pans out. Tony gets on the phone to Mrs. Wheelers sorority sister who gave her an alibi and the young woman breaks down almost as soon as she answers the phone, sounding like a nervous wreck she tells him she is already on the way to the navy yard. Tony gets her into a conference room as soon as she arrives and there tearfully she explains to him and Gibbs that Casey Wheeler threatened her. Told her that because she got her the job in the same office she can get her fired too, that the bosses were just looking for a reason and with her Anxiety it would be real easy for her to end up back on the streets. Almost sobbing by the time she tells them about how much she needs this job, and without it she will be back to hooking. She rolls her sleeves up and shows them the old track marks, explains that she got clean and was volunteering when she interviewed for office assistant. Her connection to Casey Wheeler had in Casey's estimation got her the job.

They have her write out her statement about how Casey Wheeler made her promise that if anyone came asking, they had spent the day together. That in fact she has no clue where Mrs. Wheeler spent the day and providing her own real alibi to prove her story. By the time Kate and Tim return with the wife Gibbs is almost smiling, which could be a grin in anyone else's world. Gibbs informs him that Tony has the interrogation, it was his lead. He lays out what he thinks he knows, the confession from her friend and the fact they are currently searching her house. Her office and her car. Mrs. Wheeler confesses.

She had been begging for a divorce for almost six months by the time she called him to tell him the deal was off. He had been so angry and he told her she wasn't going anywhere and he would sooner kill her than see her with another man. Seeing his boyfriend sat at a desk behind him had sent her into a rage. She filed for divorce. Two days later the love of her life was dead. She had had no chance to have a life with him and she squarely laid the blame for that at her husband's door. Two months later he was back from tour and she watched him go on date after date with his C.O and snapped. Waited until he got home that night and killed him. Dumped him as far out as she could.

By the time the confession was signed and Abby had found several key bits of evidence in the wife's wheel wells Tony was walking on air. Seeing as the next day was Abby's to test and collect evidence, Tony went to look for Gibbs.

Ducky and he were sharing a cup of tea when he finally found them, their conversation having trailed off as the doors whooshed open to let him in.

"Hey Boss I was wondering, can I have the day off tomorrow I kind of have a thing. We can't really file any paperwork until Abby has performed her magic and.."

"Yes Tony." Gibbs interrupts.

"Yes?" Tony is a little speechless, he thought he was going to have to do a lot more convincing first.

"Did you want me to say no?" Gibbs smirks.

"Ah no. I'll just..." he points behind him. Turning to leave he shakes his head a little because Gibbs is getting weird. "Thanks Boss."

"Is everything alright Anthony?" Ducky asks before he can make his escape, turning to the older men he can't help the smile on his face.

"Yeah Duck. I said I would go furniture shopping with Kay. She is worried about settling in."

"And you were hoping she might let you help, help her find a reason to stop roaming?" Ducky intones knowingly.

"Yeah." he clears his throat after it comes out a little dreamy, scratching his head and looking at his feet to hide his blush. "She is very special." he informs the doctor before shuffling his feet and retreating. Just as he steps into the elevator he hears Gibbs voice.

"Ah, Leave it alone Doc."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Furniture shopping is more fun than he honestly expected it to be. He ordered all of his decor out of catalogues, never really having the time to actually shop around and find something he really likes. He finds out that Kay is indecisive about the small things. The large stuff is decided upon quickly, dark woods and vibrant fabrics, she knows what she wants. It isn't until they get to the kitchen supplies that he sees it. The discuss the merits of various cutlery items, the pros and cons of buying a full set as opposed to buying the quirkier items individually. She makes a decision after he points out that the basic set will do if she isn't planning on using it. She has already filled him in on how she is a terrible cook, although once they get to the baking section she is back on task. Determined to get everything she needs to bake all the sweet treats she wants. They arrange to have it all delivered the same day and have lunch in the park on the way back to her apartment. Stopping at the grocery store on the way home.

It is larger than he expected and when she tells him where everything is going to go the smile on her face makes him pull her to him and kiss her. They are supposed to be putting away groceries, but the ice cream is safely in the freezer, everything else can wait. The kiss turns a little heated, so much so that when he has to pull away from her to answer the door a while later she looks thoroughly debauched. Still sitting on the kitchen counter, her shirt a little off centre from where his hand had been up the back. Her lips kiss swollen and her eyes dark. His lips had been exploring her soft long neck when the knock sounded and he shakes himself a little before he opens the door. The delivery guy eyes Kelly a little until Tony snatches the clipboard from him. Kelly signs it quickly and the large man is off and grumbling back down the stairs.

They get the biggest pieces of furniture built first. The couches are in their rightful place and by the time they get the bed built and made it is almost midnight. Pizza is weighing heavy in their stomachs and Tony is exhausted. Kelly slumps down beside him and together they decide to take a short nap. It is more a mutual passing out than an agreed upon decision. Tony wakes up a few hours later to Kelly snuggled up beside him, he is warm and comfy and for a second he wonders what woke him, until the words pop into his head.

"My Dad refuses to build flat-pack. Says furniture should be made out of proper wood."

"My mom is a decorator, not by trade but she loves to change things every now and again."

"Dad threatened to get his sniper rifle out the last time I had a boyfriend."

All things Kelly has said to him at different points throughout the day. He almost slaps himself silly when the clues slam into place in his head.

Kelly. Agent Kay who doesn't use her last name because her Dad is a DC Armed Fed Legend. Who has yet to tell him said last name. Father is a wood smith, mothers a habitual decorator. UNCLE FORNELL. At least he finally answered the question of Booth's hilarity on the basket ball court. How could he be so dense. The clues had all been there and he had ignored every. single. one. Kelly snuggles up to him in her sleep, wrapping one arm around her he kisses her forehead. Closing his eyes he really thinks about what he knows about the elusive Kelly Gibbs.

The only photos he has ever seen of her she was a child, ashy blonde hair much like he thinks Gibbs must have done as a child. Shannon is a redhead, if her genetics were going to come through, he thinks they would have done by now. He can't get a picture of her up in his head despite the fact that there is one of Gibbs and Kelly at the beach behind Gibbs at all times. A fishing rod between them. When he joined the team he met Shannon quite regularly at first. It wasn't until their daughter left for San Diego that she had stopped coming in as often and Tony had just chalked it up to her visiting her daughter, or Gibbs mood after. Kelly didn't get brought up again until Gibbs was in hospital for a near-miss. Shannon had barged in and informed them all that Gibbs would be out of the office for a week because she was dragging his stubborn ass to speak to their equally stubborn daughter.

He had returned in a lighter mood but Kelly stayed a taboo topic. Ducky being the only one who dared ask about her in passing. Kelly doesn't really talk about Gibbs either. Snippets of information sometimes, but nothing compared to how she talks about her Mom.

He tosses the idea around in his head a little as Kelly sleeps peacefully next to him. His phone vibrates in his pocket three times before the alarm causes her to groan and try to bury herself under her pillow.

"Babe, I need to go. I have to go home and shower." his voice comes out a little scratchy. Nodding even if her eyes are still closed she stretches her neck back out from her nest for a kiss. He complies, deepening it a little in case this is the last time he gets to kiss her. Forcing himself off the bed, he make his way home and the whole way he still can't figure out what he is going to do. Kelly hasn’t technically lied to him, he could have argued she didn't even know who his boss was. Until he remembers the phone call in the coffee shop at the airport. She heard his voice, she knew from day one. But he hadn't asked, so she hadn't lied. Rolling it around and around in his head was giving him a headache. By the time he got to the office it gotten worse and all he wanted was answers.

He had considered calling in sick, if only for a second. Gibbs would have his hide, he was already going to be shot with the way the clues had lined up. Very Special Anthony DiNozzo was screwed. He was dating his very protective, sniper, marine Boss's daughter.

"Fuck!" he heard his exclamation and slapped himself on the back of the head hard. Since he had walked in this morning everyone had been tip-toeing around him like the dark cloud above his head had manifested in real life. Staring at him as if they could ferret the answers out of him with their beady little eyes. Okay that was a little mean but they were definitely beady now, looking for an in so they could figure out what was eating at him. That was all he needed, losing his cool in the bullpen was a sure fire way to announce to the office what he was dealing with and excuse him but Fuck That.

"You okay over there DiNozzo?" Gibbs gruff voice interrupts him and he realises he has been stabbing at his keyboard with one finger for a while. Tim is wincing and a vindictive part of him wants to do it some more so he does. "DiNozzo?"

"Yeah Boss." He takes a deep breath, lets the mask slide into place and meets Gibbs gaze with a winning smile. It dims a little when Gibbs starts to look a little sad. The man gets up to stand in front of Tony's desk and he can't help it he flinches, his chair rolling back a little and bumping into the cabinet behind him.

"What's going on?" Gibbs eyes are on him, for a second he considers deflecting because can he really question his relationship in front of the girl's father, but he realises Gibbs had to have known. The man is damn near psychic, so he figures to hell with his conventional style and meets the man's gaze head on.

"I dunno Boss. Is something a lie if you never asked the question in the first place? See I just figured something out and I can't tell if I should be mad. If I should be happy because for the first time I find myself wanting to figure out this stumbling block instead of just giving up. Or freaking terrified" the last word comes out a little loud so he takes a breath and lowers his voice, "because her father threatened her last boyfriend with his sniper rifle." he finishes in almost a whisper. He sees when Gibbs hears him though, when it clicks into place what he is talking about and there it is.

The total lack of surprise.

"Of course." he scoffs.

Gibbs flicks a look at their other team members and both of them find work to do. Tony is grateful and wishes for just a little bit of that power. It would be so useful sometimes. Gibbs inclines his head to the elevator and with a nod they both alight to Gibbs Office.

Tony has barely flipped the switch when Gibbs starts.

"Tony. I figured it out when she came home from work on her first day. She hadn't even been home 5 minutes. Not seen me or her mother in 2 months and all she can talk about is her knight in shining armour." Gibbs lips twitched. "He's a Fed. Dark Hair and Green Eyes. Drives a classic car and swears in Italian when he is driving. Works for a boss who is perpetually grumpy."

"So you knew. This whole time?"

"Yeah. I wanted to smack you silly when she walked in at 2 am." Gibbs glare steals up and Tony rubs his neck because no matter how innocent their relationship has been so far, he doesn't know how or if he should even begin to try and explain that to Gibbs. "She walked right up to me at the dining table, and asked me why I had never let her watch Magnum PI as a kid. I had no answer for her, she kissed me on the cheek and then told me to get some sleep. The next morning I didn't know if I was going to kill you or not yet. It all really depended on what you said, how you acted and if you disrespected my daughter." Gibbs visibly shook himself a little and moved away from Tony to the other side of the box.

"Except you walk in and you inform us all how you spent your evening. Can you remember what you said DiNozzo?" Gibbs is leaning now. Feigned nonchalance if Tony ever saw it, but he reasons that with Tony's track record of dates. Talking about them is par for the course. He visible cringes at the prospect if he hadn't figured this out sooner but he shakes his head because if he had wanted that they probably wouldn't be here now. He would be dead.

"I told you I had Pizza and Beer with a friend Boss. Watched Magnum." Tony feels a little less like he is about to become a missing person when Gibbs smiles once again.

"Corroborating Stories DiNozzo." He can't help but laugh now, Gibbs seems amused so he figures it safe. The laugh dies when he realises that he was the only one in the dark.

"I don't know what to do Gibbs." Pinching the bridge of his nose he closes his eyes and only lightly does he bang his head against the metal wall.

"Yes she knows who you are. Do you really think if you had figured it out in that airport you would have started dating her? I watched you like a hawk, but you were so smitten you didn't even notice. I wasn't sure if you had put together the evidence or not until you picked me up and you were in date clothes. Then you asked me for advice and you gave me an opportunity to meddle in my daughter's life. You asked me that question and a small part of me wanted to tell you something that would have you re-think. Then I heard Shannon in my head, scolding me because you make her happy. You need to go and talk to Kelly." Gibbs seemed to have said his piece, it was the most he thinks he had ever heard the older man say in one go. Tony shook himself a little. Making sure the facade was back in place before he got back to his desk and his teammates.

"Go Home Tony. Your migraine is only going to get worse, and I don't want to deal with your mood." Gibbs smirked a little and Tony almost ran from the room before his boss changed his mind. Climbing into his car and stowing his bag he downed a bottle of water he had procured from the vending machine as well as 2 Tylenol. Deciding to go and take a nap he decided to sleep on it. His alarm sounds at 1pm and it takes him a whole shower to make a plan.

He makes a quick call to Booth, the man informs him that they have nothing pressing happening and he will tell Kelly she is to go home. Tony times it just right, pulling his car up behind hers in the underground car park of her complex. She climbs out of her car with a smile before she really gets a look at him. He locks his car and her smile turns a little sad.

"Let me guess.. You figured it out?" She asks as they enter her apartment. It is a little messier than the last time he was here but some of her furniture still isn't built.

"Well the clues were there." he sighs.

"So now that you know are we done?" The minute her sentence formulates in his brain he shakes his head. He doesn't want to let her go. It scares him half to death to think that the one woman he has met in a while who makes him happy is a Gibbs.

"Kelly Gibbs, you are a tricky one." he smiles even though he knows they need to have a deeper talk. "I think you should have told me at some point though, leaving me to figure it out from a set of carefully revealed clues is not my ideal method of communication."

"I'm sorry Tony. When I first met you I didn't want to introduce myself properly because I wanted an unbiased opinion of what it was like to work for my Dad. I knew exactly who you were the minute you said your last name. The horror stories are legendary, even at the FBI. The Bastard with two B's. You are the first member of his team that I had ever heard him talk about. He brings up Kate or Tim every now and again but you. He loves you Tony. Do you understand what it is like to sit there and here your father tell stories about someone like he should about you. Like he is proud of you." Kelly explained as she moved around her kitchen, sorting random items into their appropriate draws and not looking at him.

"Two years after you joined the team I was done at Quantico and I was offered a spot on a minor league team in the FBI HQ. Nothing too fancy, you know basic Probie work. " she turned to him then and made her way towards him, taking his hand she pulled him to settle on the sofa next to her. "Within a month I was offered San Diego and I took it, didn't even look back. I could tell he was pissed. Then he gets almost shot and blown up and Mom drags him across the country." Kelly swipes at her eyes a little and Tony wants to hug her, tell her she doesn't have to explain herself and he is sorry that he brought it up but she carries on before he can get his words straight. He might be still stuck on Gibbs loving him.

"Next thing I know. Tony DiNozzo is sitting down across from me at a coffee shop and you are actually pretty cute you know." she leans forward to kiss him on the lips lightly and he chuckles.

"You're pretty cute too."

"I couldn't help myself Tony. By the time we built my bed I had started to plan. I was going to go out to dinner with you and just tell you. I'm sorry Tony I didn't know how to broach the subject." she ducks her head a little to laugh before reaching for her purse on the coffee table. "Do you wanna see Plan A so far?"

"What did you write me a note?" he laughs a little until she hands over her Fed ID. Flipping it open he sees it clear as day. Agent Kelly Gibbs FBI. "This was plan A?" he can't help it, he laughs loudly.

"Sorry." he wipes his eyes a little.

"So am I forgiven?" she flutters her eye lashes.

"Come to dinner tonight?" He asks as his answer. Her smile is radiant.

He leaves the apartment and puts phase 2 of his plan into place.

Grocery shopping is fast, he only needs a few things. Homemade lasagne and two bottles of wine later and he is pacing nervously. He dressed and shaved carefully, the dining table is set and the food is staying warm. The wine is breathing and Kelly should have been there 20 minutes ago.

He takes one last look at the clock before he digs a beer out of the fridge and takes a gulp before he decides to play out his nerves on his piano. The notes come out soft and smooth, filing his apartment with the deep sound of one of his favourites. The first song he learned in full at Boarding School. He is halfway through before there is a knock on the door. Pushing the beer bottle into the recycling and double checking everything looks good he opens the door to see her.

She looks absolutely gorgeous and it takes him a minute to speak. Clearing his throat he asks her in, the lights are dimmed a little and with a flourish he serves them both food and wine. They talk about everything. No limits now to who they can discuss and what the other knows. He feels it, this is what he had been waiting for. Spinning an old classic on his record player he takes her for a dance around his hard wood floors. He sticks to a simple waltz to make sure she doesn't fall and soon she is giggling at him as he spins her.

"I think I love you Kelly Gibbs." he whispers into her neck when she spins into him. He can feel the pulse in her neck racing.

"I think I love you too Tony DiNozzo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading if you got this far. I am truly honored. Please give Kudos if you liked and comment if you feel like it.


End file.
